As memory devices of all types have evolved, continuous strides have been made in improving their performance in a variety of respects. For example, the storage capacity of memory devices has continued to increase at geometric proportions. This increased capacity, coupled with the geometrically higher operating speeds of electronic systems containing memory devices, has made high memory device bandwidth ever more critical. One application in which memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) devices, require a higher bandwidth is their use as system memory in computer systems. As the operating speed of processors has increased, processors are able to read and write data at correspondingly higher speeds. Yet conventional DRAM devices often do not have the bandwidth to read and write data at these higher speeds, thereby slowing the performance of conventional computer systems. This problem is exacerbated by the trend toward multi-core processors and multiple processor computer system. It is currently estimated that computer systems operating as high-end servers are idle as many as 3 out of every 4 clock cycles because of the limited data bandwidth of system memory devices. In fact, the limited bandwidth of DRAM devices operating as system memory can reduce the performance of computer systems to as low as 10% of the performance of which they would otherwise be capable.
Various attempts have been made to increase the data bandwidth of memory devices. For example, wider internal data buses have been used to transfer data to and from arrays with a higher bandwidth. However, doing so usually requires that write data be serialized and read data deserialized at the memory device interface. Another approach has been to simply scale up the size of memory devices or conversely shrink their feature sizes, but, for a variety of reasons, scaling has been incapable of keeping up with the geometric increase in the demand for higher data bandwidths. Proposals have also been made to stack several integrated circuit memory devices in the same package, but doing so threatens to create a large number of other problems that must be overcome.
Memory devices are typically tested to ensure the devices are in working order, as some memory cells may be defective. Complex testing systems are utilized to test the devices, including generating test signals and reading test data from the memory cells. The testing systems are expensive and require significant investment to acquire and set up. Changing or acquiring new test systems would therefore require a prohibitive amount of time and investment. As memory device design changes to increase the data bandwidth of the devices, however, the memory devices themselves may become incompatible with conventional test equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus to test new memory designs utilizing conventional test equipment.